Talk:Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix/@comment-5.103.178.197-20160623203131/@comment-88.188.124.55-20160716001651
I could make a lot of comments for what was said here, guys, but for now I will just wrotte about that. @Codered99 : Just one thing. Ainz should simply tell the "truth" but rub it in an intelligent way. Meaning... he is a posthuman from an advanced Civilization (enough advanced Civilization can pass for Wizardly, or Divine if it is even more Advanced). If he was more cultured, he could also bulshit them with the simple fact that Ygdrasil is the name of World Tree and correspond to a very common archetypes in archaic / primitive / traditional societies and religions : Axis Mundi. Since his bpdy is a kinda human skeletton, he should be like "what do you think I was before becoming an undead... ?" and "As a Post-Human who conquered Death and surpassed the ancient gods, I had to retained parts of my Humanity to truly win. Do you think I am actually a looser ? No ? And that's why I deserve being called a Supreme Being. Hence, you admit I am still partly human... looks like your sophistry discriminaion is baseless, dude." He could also state that he won over death because Humans always perceived it as a terrible tragedy, and so they should no abusivey discriminated against those who manage to become Immortal while retaining at least a part of their Humanity and will to cooperate with society. He could also use more theologically advanced arguments, through Buddhism, with / against Unkei, by simply stating that one doesn't need to be a Homo Sapiens to be a "Ningen". Since Buddhism crusched ancient Indians schools of thinking, it could also win against the known world's religions, who were likely not funded by great philosophers with deep doctrines... just look the Slane Theocracy believing like modern Japanese you are adults at 20, but you can drink alcool starting with 18... unlike modern Japanese, traditional Japanese were more like "ye shalt become of age when ye are ready for it". Done correctly, he could also solve the problem of Albedo & cie hating / bashing on humans. Just like he told Pandora's Actor to surpass his own Karma, not his alignment, but his programation / endoctrinement / causality prison, in order to grow and become "adult" in his own way, from a mere NPC to a Sapient "Person". So, as a summary... Ainz states him and the other Players are simply an extremely advanced race, who abandoned it's biological limit to transmigrate and become Post-Human, in order to pursue each individual's own ideal accomplishment / hobbies. The "death" of the other 40 Supreme Beings he could explain just like the Hitorigami of the Kojiki : "Mimi o kakushi tamaïnu", which DOES NOT mean they actualy died, but "transmigrated" or were sublimated in another form of exisence (such as becoming part of the laws shaping the cosmolical perception of the world). That could be cruel for the NPC, especially the floor guardians, but left in an ambiguous way such as this, it wouldn't hurt them as badly as saying the raw "truth" (they had other things to do, they were normal humans and didn't even knew you guys were sentient to begin with). No... the Supreme Beings went into another form of existence, some passed into another world or even another Cosmos ; they "hide away" but a part of them still exist (notably in their creation, seeing their respective mentalities...). All of that would be very easy for me of course. :p